


Utterly Owned

by Matchboxgoddess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchboxgoddess/pseuds/Matchboxgoddess
Summary: Hannibal Lecter was utterly shocked.Frederick Chilton had just stopped by his cell to gloat that he apparently had a son and that he would never get the chance to meet him. As skeptical as he had been at first, he had to admit that the papers proving their genetic relation seemed to be genuine.And so, he was left pondering what this child of may be like. He would need to find a way to meet the boy, figure out if he was to be included in any future plans.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle. This is my first fic. Please heed the tags.

Hannibal Lecter was utterly shocked.  
Frederick Chilton had just stopped by his cell to gloat that he apparently had a son and that he would never get the chance to meet him. As skeptical as he had been at first, he had to admit that the papers proving their genetic relation seemed to be genuine.  
And so, he was left pondering what this child of may be like. He would need to find a way to meet the boy, figure out if he was to be included in any future plans.  
\----------------  
Will did not like strangers.  
Sat as he was in front of a loud, authoritative man (Agent Crawford, his mind provided) this fact was only reinforced.  
The man had claimed that he wished to discuss something, though what that something was, Will had no idea.  
So when Agent Crawford bluntly explained that his father was the infamous Chesapeake Ripper, Will was completely blind sided. Of course he had wondered about who his father might be and why he wasn't present in his life, but he'd never expected the answer to be a cannibalistic serial killer.  
After the initial shock had lessened, questions began to swarm his mind, though one stood out from the others.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Crawford let out a sigh, then explained, "Somehow Lecter found out about your existence and is now refusing to cooperate with ongoing investigations unless he is allowed to meet you."

"Why do you need his cooperation?" Will questioned with furrowed brows, "He's already been convicted and imprisoned."

"Dr. Lecter consulted on cases prior to his incarceration and has continued to provide information since. That is, he did until he learned of you. Now he refuses to tell us anything more and we need this killer caught," Crawford grudgingly explained.

"So you want me, a sixteen year old boy, to talk to my serial killer father so he'll help you catch another killer," Will asked incredulously.

"Of course you'd be well compensated," Crawford added quickly. 

And with that, Will understood why his mother had been so insistent that he agree to this meeting and cooperate with Agent Crawford. Will and his mother were always tight on money. Her meager salary as a bartender and her extensive alcohol budget meant that there was rarely enough food in the house, let alone enough money to purchase items like new shoes or school supplies. Idly, Will wondered how many bottles of booze this "compensation" would buy.

Then, after a minute of resigned contemplation, Will said, "Fine, I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Will felt the anxiety in his chest threaten to consume him.   
In the days since learning of his parentage, it had yet to truly sink in that his father was the fearsome Chesapeake Ripper. Yet, as he was walked through security measures and guidelines for his visit, he thought that it was all starting to feel real.   
He was the son of a murderer.  
He was the son of a cannibal.   
He was the son of a monster.  
The nice woman (he thinks she introduced herself as Dr. Bloom) was still talking, going on about how he didn't have to do this. Will thought that she didn't know how much his mother wanted this money.   
And so he agreed to go in alone, though he was assured that their meeting would be monitored and that Dr. Lecter would remain in his cell.  
\--------------  
He was escorted to Dr. Lecter's cell by a keen-eyed orderly who spoke through a heavy lisp.  
Upon his arrival, he was greeted by a handsome man with neat, ash blonde hair and sharp, aristocratic features.  
When the man looked up, he quickly avoided meeting his dark maroon eyes.

"Thank you, Mathew, that will be all," he said in a lilting European accent.

The orderly quickly left leaving Will alone in his father's presence.

Dr. Lecter stepped up to the glass wall of his cage and spoke.

"Hello, William, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Will, in a moment of bravery, boldly replied, "I wish I could say the same, Dr. Lecter."

"Come now William, that's no way to speak to your father," Dr. Lecter mocked with an arrogant, teasing expression.

With fury in his eyes, Will spat, "I don't have a father and I'm better off for it!"  
\----------------  
Hannibal Lecter was utterly taken aback by the absolute beauty that was his son. He was a joy to look upon, more awe-inspiring than any painting or sculpture Hannibal had ever encountered. Even dressed as he was in ratty clothes, he was radiant.   
Then Hannibal taunted him and the anger flaring to life in those sapphire eyes made him resplendent. He became a wrathful god made to be worshipped and demanding sacrifices for his altar.  
It was then that Hannibal knew that he must own the boy.

Hannibal, revealing none of his own anger, asked, "If you've already decide that you hate me so, why did you agree to this meeting?"

After what seemed to be a an intense internal debate, Will finally replied, "Mom and I need the money."

At that Hannibal reassessed the boy's appearance. His clothes were extremely worn and clumsily mended. His shoes were dilapidated and seemed to be held together by sheer force of will. Finally he took in his darling Will's skinny form, which at first glance appeared to be lanky as teenage boys tend to be. However, when Hannibal looked closer, he saw too prominent collar bones, sharp shoulders, and jutting hip bones.  
It was then that his plans for escape were moved immensely closer.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Hannibal spoke, "Tell Crawford that I'm ready to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

After Hannibal had agreed to cooperate, his darling boy had been whisked from the room by a visibly bristling Dr. Bloom.   
Hannibal had blandly provided what he had gleaned from the lack luster serial killer and then swiftly retreated to his mind palace.   
Things had already began to rearrange themselves according to the object of his newfound obsession. A new wing was being constructed and the few details he new about the boy had been integrated into the very core of his being.  
His darling was fierce and firey. He seemed to be a victim of neglect, both physical and emotional, and a unacceptable as that was, it would make Hannibal's job easier as It means the boy will likely be more receptive to Hannibal's efforts.  
Yes, Hannibal would spoil his darling beyond the boy's wildest dreams. He would dress him in the finest silks. Feed him the only the best spoils of his hunts.   
And then he would fuck him until he was dazed, limp and pliant with pleasure. Worship him until his darling begged him to stop.  
Yes he would love his son as he deserved, but had not received.  
And on the topic of Will's neglect, he needed to contact Chiyo to watch the boy and prepare a residence for them after his exit from BSHCI.  
\---------------  
Will didn't know what to think of his father.   
At first glance he looked about as far from Will's idea of a serial killer as possible. But when Will met his eyes, he could see the ruthless serial killer who saw his fellow humans as little more than pigs for his consumption.   
He only hoped that the monster found him unworthy of his continued attention.


End file.
